The Battle of the Heart and Mind
by Kiwi Milk
Summary: The title may be corny but dn't you ever onder what goes through Heero's mind? 1x2. shounenai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Duo nor Heero as much as I would like to think so.

This story is my very first one shot and the first story that I've ever proudly fnished. So please read and enjoy. If you like the story and have time on your hands, some reviews would be very encouraging.

* * *

**Battle of the Heart and Mind**

By: Kiwi Milk

Nothing. You said nothing as I carefully poured the water from my flask between you bloodied lips. I covered my water once again and placed your head back on the bolted tiles of the floor. Your amethyst eyes are shielded behind your eyelids. I don't think I've ever wanted to see your eyes as much I did right then. Thankfully, your slow breathing reassured me of your life. I opened the pouch on my belt to withdraw my small first aid kit to patch you up.

Removing your dark blue jacket I revealed your white, blood-soaked undershirt. There was a gash in your chest area and other various rips and tears. Was the bastard so hard to defeat that you had actually escaped with more than minor injuries? I gritted my teeth, thinking that if the fool hadn't already been dead then I'd kill him in the messiest, most brutal way I could possibly think of.

After cleaning you up and disinfecting all of your wounds, I shook you by the shoulder and called your name. This is probably the fifth time that I've done that. But, this time you actually responded, to my relief. "Duo," I said once again. You slowly opened your eyes to reveal those gorgeous amethyst orbs. Your battered face smiled up at me ever so lightly.

"Hey man..." you rasped out, cringing slightly from the injury on your chest."I got 'im."

I couldn't help but smile a little; only you could bear your wit while in pain. "Yeah…"

You chuckle so helplessly and look at the high ceiling of the abandoned mobile suit garage. "Damn… I feel like shit…" You drag your eyes back to me. "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad." I lied.

I returned to my emotionless mask, though I knew it was softer than usual. Your smile never left your face.

"You're lying, Yuy. Don't try to lie to me. If I feel like shit, I know I look like it." You said with humor coloring your softly spoken words.

I didn't respond to that. I never do when I know you're right. My pride wouldn't fall even then. I didn't want to look weak when you were the one needing protection and care. I wouldn't even let you see that I was worried, that I was afraid when you didn't respond to me calling your name. I wouldn't embrace you like I wanted to and say, "thank god" like I wanted to.

As I carried you from the base on my back, you lay your head on my shoulder. Your silky chestnut-colored bangs fell sideways and your uniquely colored eyes were once again covered. Judging by your breathing against my back, you were still awake. But your inhales and exhales were short and sounded as if it was painful just to breathe, and it probably was.

I focused on our new destination. "Where are you going Heero?" you asked me, lifting your head slowly from my shoulder. "The Gundams are hidden south of the base, remember?" I noticed you had to hold your breath to talk normally.

"We'll come back for them later." I said bluntly, "You can't pilot in your condition."

You fell silent once again and laid your head back on my shoulder.

The weather had been cooling down sufficiently with autumn just around the corner. Today was no exception and though you had a jacket, there were too many holes for it to supply the proper warmth. I had taken the small liberty of covering you with my own coat. I could take the cold weather but I knew you hated being cold.

I saw the small safe house that we had spotted earlier about 26 miles away from the base and ran to it with little effort though I had been walking for so long with you on my back. I felt you grimmacing on my back from the pain of you bumping on my back but I didn't stop; I was more concerned about protecting from the cold for now, though it did pain me to hurt you.

Opening the iron door to reveal a two room space (hardly a house at all) that has obviously been abandoned for some time, judging by the cobwebs and dust, I reluctantly laid you on the grimy rotting couch. I checked your wounds to make sure none of them had opened up again and I wrapped you with new bandages. After that was done, I simply sat at your feet and watched as your breathing became a little deeper. Thank god.

You probably didn't realize this Duo Maxwell but you have had my heart in your palm ever since the beginning of this god forsaken war. I didn't believe it myself at first but as we spent more and more time together. My… obsession for you grew larger and larger. With every joke, every sardonic remark you've made, I've always secretly laughed along with you inside... or at least I've found you somewhat amusing. The others have been suspicious of me but what about you Duo? Have you ever noticed that I pay more attention to you than anyone else? Have you ever noticed that I'm around you more than I need to be? Have you ever noticed how angry I become when you proclaim Relena Peacecraft as my lover? Could you really be so dense? Or are you just so occupied with everything else that you've never even given me that sort of thought? I only thought once about you like this and suddenly you're on my mind every day of my life. Do you know, Duo, that you are now my reason for existence? How can you, a boy, make me so insane and confused when I've always been in control of myself? This is definitely the first time I couldn't comprehend. Do you see what you are doing to me? Am I really losing myself to you? Duo…

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize you were awake and staring at me though I was staring at you the entire time. "Heero?" Your angelic voice hinders my reverie but I resisted the urge to snap my head up and respond eagerly. I simply looked at you.

"Hn," I questioned, monotone.

You hesitated to answer, "… Sorry… for making you haul my pathetic ass all the way here. I feel so we-"

"Don't, you dare say it Maxwell." I cut you off almost sternly.

You stared at me for a moment before smiling softly. "Sorry."

I nodded once and stood to rummage through the kitchen in search of a cup, bowl anything that could hold water. But then your arm reached out to catch my wrist. I turned to face you to see you recovering from a wince. I stared at you and waited for an explanation as I tried to calm my racing heart. Your face became a light shade of pink.

"Please…" You stare at me with adorable pleading eyes, "don't go…"

I felt as if time had stopped, even if it were just a brief second. I waged a war in my head and my heart. Should I throw you off and just tell you you're being childish? Or should I stay, like I want to?

"What are you saying Duo?" I asked. My voice didn't come out the way I wanted it to and it caused you to draw you hand away. You casted your gaze towards the cracked wooden floors.

"Sorry…" you murmur, your face turning red. Are you ashamed? The Duo Maxwell I knew was hardly ever ashamed of anything.

I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts and took a seat beside you. "Don't be," I said, clasping my hands together and leaning over to rest my elbows on my knees, "I didn't mean to say it like that. You should know me well enough by now Duo."

I looked at you to find your amethyst eyes glowing with an unreadable expression. "I should… shouldn't I?" you said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Hee-chan?"

I twitch at the nickname you'd given me so long ago. You were obviously returning to your old self again. It was a relief but I still could do without the nickname. I had given up arguing with you about it a long time ago.

"Hn?" I asked, monotone as always.

"How come you always get to be the hero?" you asked, the joke etched in your voice. "I mean other than your name being Heero. Isn't that funny Hee-chan? You're name's a pun. I wou-"

"You're rambling Duo." I point out as I realized it was taking too much of your oxygen to talk, which usually didn't happen because you seem like you didn't even require oxygen when you talked. But even so, you only ramble about something when you find you can't get to the point because you don't really want to say it. You were either upset or you wanted something. I knew you all too well.

"What would you have done if I died?" You said almost immediately. The question caught me off guard and I felt my eyes widen a little. You didn't look surprised that I did. Instead, you stared, waiting, with your beautiful, honest globes. I didn't answer right away. What was I supposed to say? You've never asked me of my emotions. Really no one has before.

I turn my head to look at the wall that was cracked, pale, and aged. I could feel your eyes still bearing down on me. There was an all out war going on inside my head. Should I be honest? Should I brush it off like I always do? I looked back at you. Your elfish and slightly bruised face was still gorgeous as always. Your long braid had loose and wild strands. I can't believe that you, of all people, can make me so crazy. I think I've lost sight of reality.

My body suddenly began moving on it's own accord; it possessed my hand to reach out and caress your soft cheek almost... affectionately. You blinked, confused. I couldn't blame you, I wasn't acting like myself at all. Obviously, my mind stopped sending out my mental demands because I didn't pull away. Instead, I leaned in closer to you.

I knew what I was about to do, and I hate to say that I don't regret it. I knew that that was what I was yearning for but I didn't want to scare you. It was too late to back out when our lips met and I heard you somewhat gasp. If I had ever thought about heaven... this would definately exceed my expectations.

To my astonishment you responded by pressing back ever so lightly, your eyes fluttering shut. My heart raced and I knew that my action was not useless.

I became a little more bold and placed my hand on top of yours which was resting on the fabric of the couch. Yet again, joy lept in my heart as you passively turned your hand around until our calloused palms were clasping. I almost immediatly entwined our fingers together.

Time elapsed and I pulled away from your sweet lips reluctantly and drawled my breath in a futile attempt to settle my racing heart. I gazed into your breath-taking amethyst eyes that were still clouded over. Abruptly, I grabbed you gently and embraced you with all of my soul, resisting the erge to smother you. I didn't say anything until I felt your arms hold me back. Then I whispered, "I would've followed you into death, Duo."

OWARI


End file.
